


Permanent

by Greenie (hidetheteaspoons)



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/pseuds/Greenie
Summary: Cormoran cooks dinner for Robin and has a very important question.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	Permanent

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the warm welcome to the fandom, I'm so happy to be a part of it! I've had this headcanon on my mind for about a week and was finally able to write it all out. It ended up being much longer than I initially anticipated, but I'm not complaining. Once again, fluffy (but hopefully not too OOC?) Cormoran and Robin ahead. Enjoy!

As Cormoran Strike entered the homey kitchen of his flat, he paused and inhaled for four seconds and exhaled for seven. He set about preparing pots and pans, various utensils and cutlery, and ingredients for a cozy dinner at home.

He set to work steaming rice, chopping vegetables, and seasoning chicken for Robin’s favorite curry. As of late, Nick and Ilsa had been busy with the new baby and had not been able to host curry night as frequently as they would have liked, so when he offered to cook for her, Robin had whole-heartedly agreed. 

Before long, Cormoran was taken away by thoughts and memories of the past year and a half he had spent freely loving Robin Ellacott. She had needed time to adjust following her failed marriage to that twat, Cunliffe. Robin didn't know how to be on her own. She needed to find her footing and learn how to be her own person, apart from her ex-husband. Every decision she made had been in some way influenced by him, until she had started working for Strike, of course. Before his eyes, Cormoran had watched her blossom into a brilliant and competent investigator, a confident and independent woman and most importantly, his loyal and worthy partner.

He had patiently waited for her. Cormoran might have won the battle for her loyalty, but he had not yet won the war for her heart. He had waited, watched, and waited some more. He looked for any outward sign that she was ready, and his patience persisted. 

Following a late evening at Nick and Ilsa’s and several bottles of wine consumed, an unexpected heavy rain fell over London. The pair had no umbrella or slickers and hastily caught a cab back to the office and to Strike’s former attic flat. They were soaked, yet laughing as they ran to the large black door of the building. They had supported each other in their wet, wine-induced stupor, Cormoran with his large hand resting gently on the small of Robin's back, while she placed her arm under his and latched a hand onto his hip. When they reached the bottom of the staircase, they pulled apart and turned to face each other.

“Thanks for the lift, I'd better...you know,” she gestured vaguely in the direction of the tube. 

“Where do you think you're going?” he asked, incredulously. “You ought to come on up and just stay here for tonight. The rain is bloody awful and it's late.”

“Cormoran, I couldn't-”

He took a step closer to Robin, whose breath hitched. Without saying a word, he reached toward her and gently brushed a strand of her usually copper hair, now darkened by the rain, behind her ear. Her eyes fluttered shut at the contact and she released the breath she'd been holding. 

Cormoran’s fingers lingered at her ear and her eyes opened. He looked at her expectantly and whispered, “You could…” 

His palm fell to her cheek, which he cupped gently. Once more, her eyes closed and she raised her own hand to cover his, her head shaking slightly. “This is...I don't...bugger,” she responded. She knew this would change everything. But, _Christ_ , how she wanted him. Robin turned her face toward his palm, gently placing a kiss in the center of it. 

It was Cormoran's turn to close his eyes. The feel of her soft, kissable lips against his skin was nearly enough to send him into orbit. He hummed in response and pulled her to him, sliding his opposite arm around her waist. The feel of her smaller frame against his large one...it felt _so_ right. 

Strike murmured her name and rested his forehead against hers. They were caught in a moment they didn't want to end. “I've been waiting for you,” he murmured.

At this, Robin pulled back to make eye contact with him. Upon realizing that he meant exactly what she'd heard, she launched herself into his arms and sealed her lips over his. They were gentle at first, with this new, delicate thing between them. However, with every second that passed, the kiss became more and more frantic and heated. After what seemed like both a moment and an eternity, they broke apart, gasping for air. Robin was smiling widely, her lips slightly swollen and dark, hair mussed from their activities, cheeks no doubt tinged with a beautiful flush. She reached for his hand and grinned, and led him up the stairs to his flat. The rest of the night was one that he would never forget for as long as he lived. 

His thoughts were interrupted by two things. The first was an instant stabbing pain in his index finger. As he looked down, he immediately registered what had happened as blood began sliding down the side of his finger. The second thing that happened was that Robin arrived. 

She called a cheerful “Heya!” to Cormoran and disposed of her coat and bag in the closet by the door. Pushing up the sleeves of her jumper, she rounded the corner to the kitchen to a cursing Strike.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” he cried in anguish as he turned to the sink for relief in the form of cool water. 

“Cormoran? What happened?” Robin asked concernedly as she rushed to his side

“Just bloody sliced my finger open is all,” he responded with a slight grimace, turning to gauge her reaction. 

“Let's have a look, shall we?” she prompted, reaching for his hands. 

“S’not that bad,” Cormoran started to protest, then immediately silenced himself following a quirked eyebrow from Robin.

“It's not deep, she replied. “We'll get you cleaned up. Did you bleed all over our dinner?” she asked, her eyes twinkling up at him mischievously. 

“Christ, I hope not,” he responded, scowling slightly. 

After retrieving the first aid kit from a nearby cabinet and leaving Strike to doctor his finger, Robin carefully examined what remained of their dinner. “Everything looks alright,” she stated.

“Good. Otherwise we might have had to resort to takeaway,” he replied.

“I don't think either of us would complain about that,” Robin quipped, smiling. 

Strike moved toward her after bandaging up his finger and slid an arm around Robin's waist. With the opposite hand, he tucked her hair behind her ear. “Why don't you go change and I'll finish up here, yeah?”

She nodded and planted a kiss on his cheek before heading in the direction of Strike's bedroom, where she had a drawer of her own. 

As he heard the shower click on, Strike finished up preparations for their curry and set it on the stove to simmer. With his bandaged hand, he reached into his shirt pocket to make sure it was still safe. The small, velvety box hadn't left his person in over three weeks. Ever since he made his trip to Cornwall to visit Ted and Joan, he'd kept it next to his heart, waiting for the right moment.

His aunt and uncle had been elated and more than happy to provide him with his grandmother's diamond. Unbeknownst to Cormoran, they'd been saving it for him for a long time, but had been waiting for him to find ‘the one’. Strike found it mildly hilarious that despite being involved with Charlotte for sixteen bloody years, they had known that she was not the one for him. But Robin...sweet and lovely Robin. According to Joan, she had known the moment that she met the young investigator that Robin was the only one for Cormoran. So when Strike delivered the news, Joan had gone to her room and retrieved the box, handing it over to Cormoran without hesitation. “Your Granny would want you to have it, ‘specially for a kind girl like Robin. _We_ want you to have it. We're so happy for you, Cormoran.”

Tears had pricked his eyes. He had hugged his aunt and uncle tightly and thanked them profusely. After happy tears were shed all around, he'd shared a meal with his family and returned to London. 

Now, he removed the box from his pocket and opened it, removing the ring and turning it over between his thumb and forefinger. It was small and delicate, but perfect for the third finger of the woman he hoped to spend the rest of life with. The diamond was champagne-colored. Cormoran had had it set amongst a halo of smaller diamonds, both baguette and round in shape. The piece was then set in a double band of rose gold that reminded him of the tone of Robin's hair. Cormoran had surprised himself in knowing exactly what he wanted for her. Once he received the family heirloom from Joan, everything else about the ring had fallen into place. 

When he heard the shower cut off and Robin's singing subside, he snapped the box shut and replaced it back in his pocket. He began to dish their curry onto two separate plates. 

Robin returned from the bedroom looking fresh-faced and utterly kissable. She'd donned a pair of leggings and one of Strike's t-shirts in anticipation of a comfortable night in. As he took in the sight of this version of her, he smiled. He handed her a plate and a glass of wine, to which she thanked him and took a spot on the couch. He settled beside her with his own plate and a bottle of Doom Bar. 

After they finished dinner, Robin cleared their plates and began to wash the dishes. 

Strike took yet another breath before approaching her from the side. He took in her appearance, the last moments in which she would be his girlfriend. She was luminous, even while doing something as simple as cleaning up, he admired everything about her. He worshipped her. From her curves, to the smile on her face, to the way she hummed as she rinsed each dish by hand. He smiled and leaned against the counter, removing the box from his pocket once again, waiting for her to take notice. 

“I see you lurking,” she said playfully, keeping her attention on the task at hand. 

He didn't respond and only fiddled with the box in front of him. 

At his silence Robin turned her head to look at him “Cormoran? What's wr-”

She'd seen it. The plate in her hand landed in the sink with a loud _crash_. Cormoran winced slightly at the sound, but smirked to himself, finally turning to face her. His smile only widened as he noticed that her gaze was fixed on his hand. She turned off the water and moved her body to face him.

Robin's eyes immediately welled with tears. _“Cormoran?”_ she whispered, her voice low and trembling. 

“Ellacott…” he replied, grinning mischievously. 

“Cormoran, what is this?” she gasped. 

“What does it look like?” he quipped coyly.

“It looks like you're proposing...”

“Astute deduction, my dear Miss Ellacott,” he replied, taking a few steps closer to Robin.

Taking an air of seriousness, he opened the ring box and held it out toward her, his expression returning to neutral. “What do you say we make a go of it, Robin?”

She glanced only quickly at the ring, before meeting his gaze, eyes watering and lower lip trembling. It had never been about a ring. It had only been about him. Always. 

“Robin,” he repeated, reaching for her left hand. “Can we make this...us...permanent?”

At this, Strike had opened up the floodgates and she began to cry. Robin threw herself against him, her arms tangling around his neck. His arms found her waist and pulled her closer. He held her so tight that her feet lifted off the ground. After what felt like an eternity, Strike heard the words he had longed for her to say.

“Yes, we can,” she answered, eyes shining at him. 

With that, Cormoran placed the ring on Robin’s finger and kissed her soundly, smiling against her lips the entire time. He was the luckiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


End file.
